A Blessing and A Curse
by Marshtompz
Summary: Shouto Todoroki isn't sure who to expect when he hears knocking on his door in the dead of night, but it's sure not a sleepwalking Katsuki Bakugou. (Fluffy TodoBaku/BakuTodo Oneshot) Rated T for Katsuki and his special way with words :) (Cross-posted on AO3 and Wattpad under the same username!)


**Author's Note: Hello! I originally posted this on AO3 (same username as here, Marshtompz) like two hours before I uploaded this fic here! It's a little strange though, cause on three different places it says it has 5000 words, but on here it says it has 5145 words (not including any authors notes). Oh well, more word count though. I noticed this site is kind of lacking on BNHA/MHA fanfiction, and even more so with TodoBaku/Bakutodo fanfiction. As TDBK is one of my all time favorite OTPs from this series (and in general), I decided that I should also share my work with everyone on this site! I hope you guys enjoy this, it was really fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi!**

* * *

Shouto shot up from his futon, his multi colored eyes wide in alert as he frantically moved his head around to get a full look around his room. After a few seconds of blind panic, the dual haired boy released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The dual haired boy raised his hand to his chest, trying to calm down his now erratic breathing. As he willed his raging heartbeat to slow down and resume its normal pace, he tried to collect his thoughts and recall the nightmare he had.

Shouto could only remember snippets of the nightmare, but even the things he could remember were hazy. He was in a room that looked as if it were from his childhood home, but he couldn't be entirely sure- the room was mostly dark. He remembers hearing a deep, booming voice, but was unable to remember what the voice was telling him. Him and the other person in the room were interrupted by the sound of knocking on a door, and Shouto found himself jolting awake before he could look over to where the sound was coming from.

There were two things that concerned Shouto. The first thing being that Shouto, surprisingly, didn't feel afraid in the slightest. Instead, he felt ashamed in himself, as if he had just been caught red-handed for doing something wrong. He wasn't entirely sure as to why he felt that, but he was positive that was the feeling he felt. The second thing? Shouto had a strange feeling that the knock wasn't just part of his dream.

Slowly turning his head, he stared at the alarm clock in his room. The pixelated numbers flashed_ 02:37_ in red, blinking lights. Shouto turned his head to the door, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Surely it was just from his dream, right? Who could be knocking on his door in the dead of night?

Despite the protesting from his unstretched joints and the numbness present in his heavy eyelids, Shouto found himself rising from the bed, sluggishly making his way to the door. His hand lingered above the doorknob, his fingers barely grazing the knob as he hesitated. Surely, someone who came to visit his room at this time must've had an important reason behind their actions. The corners of his lips twitched down into a frown, curious and slightly concerned as to who could be on the other side of the door. There was also a chance that it was just from his dream, and that no one was out there.

After a few moments of internal debate, his hand lowered down onto the doorknob and he twisted it to the side, slowly pulling open the door. When the door was open wide enough, the moonlight filtering into his room from the balcony door shone on the person standing before him, highlighting their features in a pale glow and revealing their identity to Shouto. Instantly, Shouto's body froze up, his breath hitching in his throat as his eyes scanned over the person.

Standing in front of the door was none other than Katsuki Bakugou, his large pajama shirt dangerously close to sliding off of his right shoulder and exposing his collarbone. His legs, which were clad in high water sweatpants which had started to droop down below his hip bone, were slightly wobbly. Everything about Katsuki seemed normal, save for his facial expression.

Resting upon the normally scowling or smirking face was a neutral expression (which had almost looked peaceful in comparison to his normal expressions). His lips were slightly parted, there were no creases around his nose due to the lack of a snarl on his face, and his eyelids were closed shut, hiding his piercing red eyes from Shouto's sight.

Shouto opened his mouth to speak, but found his words stuck in his throat. _Was he… was he sleepwalking?_ He questioned to himself, not daring to speak the words out loud. "B-Bakugou?" He asked, stumbling upon his choice of words as he focused on maintaining a voice quiet enough to not rouse the boy if, perhaps, he was indeed sleepwalking.

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched slightly, his lips pressing together in a firm line. He slowly raised his pointer finger up to point directly at Shouto's face, causing the latter to stare nervously. "Oi," He mumbled, his words uncharacteristically quiet and catching the dual haired boy off guard for a moment. "I want a rematch…" He demanded, his soft tone confirming the answer to Shouto's previous internal question.

Shouto gulped, observing Katsuki. A few different questions ran through his mind, such as _Bakugou sleepwalks?_ Or _What do you do when someone's sleepwalking?_ Along with a side of _How did he manage to get up here without hurting himself?_ And not to mention _Is he dreaming about fighting me?_

Katsuki swayed in his place for a few seconds before falling forwards toward Shouto. With his quick reflexes, Shouto adjusted his stance so that his body wouldn't stumble from the sudden weight crashing into him. When Katsuki's face collided with his chest, he reached his hands out and carefully grabbed his waist before the ash blonde could fall any further.

"Die…" Katsuki mumbled, reaching his hand out towards Shouto's shoulder. If Shouto didn't know any better, he'd assume that Katsuki would activate his quirk right then and there on him. However, he's had multiple dreams where he's used his quirk in, and when he woke up, nothing around him had been affected. If some people could use their quirk while asleep, it was most likely a rare occurrence.

Shouto hummed in thought, wondering how to properly deal with a sleepwalker. The only thing he knew was that it would definitely be a bad idea to wake him up. After a few moments of thought, the dual-haired boy came up empty handed. He slowly trailed his hands down Katsuki's side, lingering on the bare skin of his hips just above the waistline of his sweatpants for a few seconds.

Shouto suddenly felt his face heat up in a slight blush. What was he doing? He shouldn't just stand there. He slipped his hands down further, gingerly hooking his arms around the back of Katsuki's thighs and lifting him up. Katsuki's arm lazily hung over Shouto's shoulder as he nuzzled into the crook of the latter's neck. "Mmm…" He mumbled, his breath tickling Shouto's neck. "Warm…"

The blush on Shouto's face deepened as he felt Katsuki subconsciously wrap his legs around his waist. Pushing the door shut with his foot, he brought Katsuki over to his futon, carefully pulling the ash blonde off of him and gently laying him down on the futon.

Shouto stared down at Katsuki, unable to stop himself from smiling fondly as he watched the spiky-haired boy's eyebrows furrow. His face showcased an adorable pout as he reached his hand out, blindly waving it around. "Come back, asshole." He mumbled, trying to grasp for Shouto. "I want my damned rematch."

Shouto had to swallow back a laugh. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that even in his dream, the red eyed boy still had a mouth like a sailor. Even though he knew that those words probably sounded much more angry in Katsuki's dream, he couldn't help but find the uncharacteristic softness of his classmate's words to be endearing in their own special way. After admiring Katsuki for a minute longer, he got up to retrieve his extra futon from his closet. He was about to turn around, only to freeze up when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his sweatpants.

"Come back here," Katsuki mumbled, causing Shouto to turn around. "I'm not letting you go until I get my rematch," Whether it was the fact that Shouto had been caught off guard, or that Katsuki was really strong even in his sleep (it was most likely both), the shorter of the two pulled the taller boy down, causing the latter to let out a yelp as he crashed onto the futon next to his classmate.

An unfamiliar yet comforting warmth spread throughout Shouto from his head to the tips of his toes, and he couldn't help himself from smiling softly at the sensation. After a few moments of relishing the feeling, Shouto decided that he should probably get up- only to find that Katsuki had gripped his shirt in his hands. The dual haired man felt his body tense up and a blush crawl across his face as Katsuki shuffled closer, nuzzling his head into Shouto's shirt. "Don't leave me," He mumbled.

A part of Shouto shattered into pieces from that last statement. It was spoken so quietly that it almost slipped right by Shouto, but he was more than grateful that he had caught it. Sure, it was probably said in a much more angrier tone in Katsuki's dream, but Shouto couldn't help but feel as if he had discovered a whole new side of the vermillion eyed boy. Those three words alone had only helped fuel his emotions, creating a fire that made its way to his cheeks and further reddening the already present blush from earlier. And with a tone as gentle (almost sad if the heterochromatic boy wasn't imagining things) as that, who was he to decline the request given to him?

Shouto felt his muscles relax as he gingerly slipped his arms around Katsuki's waist, pulling him flush against his body. He felt the grip on his shirt loosen as a small noise of content escaped Katsuki's lips, and Shouto couldn't help but smile tenderly at the sleeping boy in his arms. The sound of his soft, even breaths helped relax Shouto, and eventually, after admiring the older boy for a few minutes, he found himself drifting off into a deep sleep accompanied by those warm, fuzzy feelings.

* * *

Katsuki stirred slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he willed himself to go back to sleep. He couldn't recall the last time he slept this good, and he didn't want it to end anytime soon. His groggy mind managed to recall that it was now sunday morning, which gave him more time to sleep in. He sighed happily, nuzzling his head further into his unusually warm and unusually firm pillow. In a few moments, he felt himself start to drift off as the pair of arms around him gave him a light squeeze. The sound of a steady heartbeat had started to lull him back asleep once more.

After a few brief seconds of falling back asleep, Katsuki's red eyes suddenly shot open with a force that almost caused his eyes to pop right out of their sockets. _Since when the fuck did my pillow have arms?_ Staring at what he recognized as a shirt that was right in front of him, Katsuki started to become more self conscious as he became aware of his surrounds. Two arms wrapped around him, a heartbeat, a shirt, a firm chest, and the warmth he felt made it obvious that he was sleeping in someone's arms.

The worst part? Katsuki didn't want to move. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to leave the warm embrace that held him, and he didn't even _dare_ to look up to find out just who he was cuddling with. Katsuki knew he was a sleepwalker from all of the stories that his parents told him, but waking up next to someone, let alone doing something such as _cuddling_ with them? Just _what_ was he dreaming about last night?

Katsuki tried to remember any of his dreams last night, but the only thing that came to mind was him trying to get Shouto to have a rematch with him after their fight in the sports festival. Wait. Katsuki felt his body go stiff. _Don't tell me…_ He slowly looked up, his eyes scanning over every inch of the body next to his as if to prolong this revelation. Alas, his eyes finally landed on the face of the mysterious person, revealing their identity to Katsuki.

Surely enough, his red eyes stared intently at the messy red and white hair that framed the fair face of Shouto Todoroki. He watched as the half cold half hot user's lips moved slightly to the rhythm of the small, almost inaudible, snores that escaped his mouth. The morning light that shone in through the balcony door highlighted Shouto's face in a way that accentuated the taller boy's sharp jawline and gave way to the slightest of smiles that was hidden within his mostly neutral expression.

Katsuki felt heat rush to his cheeks as he realized he was checking Shouto out, so, naturally, he did what he would normally do in a situation like this. "_Oi!_" Katsuki barked, shoving Shouto away from him. The force of the former's push caused the latter to roll off of the futon, landing on the floor with a soft_ thud._ A groan was heard as the taller boy sat up, confused and tired grey and blue eyes meeting angry red ones. "What are you doing in my room?" He barked, now sitting upright.

"Try again," Was all the response that Shouto had given him. He crawled back onto the futon, sitting down across from Katsuki.

Katsuki glared as he backed away from Shouto, stopping when his back hit the wall. _Try again? Who the fuck does he think he is?_ "I said, what are you…" His voice started to trail off as he got a good view of his surroundings. "Doing…" It didn't take him long to realize... "In my…" That this was definitely not Katsuki's "Room." He finished both his sentence and his thoughts at the same time. A moment of silence passed between the two before Katsuki spoke up again. "Why'd you bring me here?!" He asked in an accusatory tone, his voice back to his loud volume.

"I didn't do anything," Shouto told him, shaking his head. He scooted slightly closer to Katsuki. "You woke me up when you knocked on my door last night. You were sleepwalking." He explained.

Katsuki scoffed. "That doesn't explain why I woke up in your arms." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for an explanation. With each passing second, he was growing more and more impatient.

"I brought you inside and set you down on the futon. I was going to retrieve my extra futon from the closet when you grabbed me and pulled me down. You wouldn't let me go, so I just let it be." Shouto explained with his usual poker face. He scooted even closer to Katsuki.

His nonchalance made Katsuki all the more angrier. _Did_ anything _phase this guy?_ "Brought me inside and set me down? What the hell are you talking about?" Katsuki asked with an agitated tone, sending a challenging gaze at Shouto. He noticed that while Shouto was staring at him, he wasn't meeting his gaze. _What was he looking at so intensely?_ The ash blonde thought to himself.

"I carried you." Shouto answered with a shrug as if it were the most casual occurrence. Katsuki's face contorted into one of anger, and right as he was about to yell at Shouto, he was cut off. "You're shivering." He pointed out.

The angry look on Katsuki's face disappeared in an instant. Shouto's words had totally thrown him off guard. Katsuki looked down at himself, and surely enough, the bastard was right. He growled, turning his red eyes back to the grey and blue ones before him. "I'm fine, asshole." He scoffed, now more aware every time he shivered.

"Here," Shouto extended his hand, lightly resting it on Katsuki's knee.

Katsuki felt his face heat up as he suddenly became aware of just how close Shouto was sitting in front of him- close enough to the point where he could see the genuine concern shining in those grey and blue eyes of his. He was aware of this new emotion that seemingly popped up out of bum fuck nowhere, starting a forest fire in his chest that had not only spread to his stomach, but had spread to his throat as well. He was aware of so many new things that he was too blind to notice before all at once, and the sheer abruptness of it all had overwhelmed him to the point where he panicked and did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this. "What the fuck are you doing?" He barked, slapping Shouto's hand away as he willed his blush to go down.

Shouto frowned slightly, confusion clouding his gaze. "You're shivering." He repeated. "Aren't you cold?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion.

Was Katsuki cold? A little. Did Shouto's warm hand feel nice on his skin? So what if it did? Would Katsuki ever admit to those two things anytime soon? _Hell no!_ "I said I'm fine, asswipe!" He barked, pushing down the newfound emotions bubbling up inside of him, waiting to burst out from him at any given moment.

Shouto blinked, before shrugging. "Whatever you say." He backed away from Katsuki and laid back down on the futon, facing away from the seething ash blonde.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Katsuki yelled, eyebrows raised in frustration.

"I'm going back to sleep." Shouto answered. "You can join me if you'd like."

Katsuki grit his teeth and growled. _Why was Icyhot saying these things so casually? Why didn't it affect the heterochromatic?_ He opened up his mouth to retort but found the words unable to come out. _Why did it affect_ him_?_ His gaze downcasted to the hands in his lap, staring intensely at the open palms facing him, as if demanding some kind of answer.

_Dammit!_ Was the only word that rang in his head, however, as he clenched his fists.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Shouto asked.

Katsuki didn't answer. For once, he didn't know the answer. It wasn't like he could just look it up or ask for help, because then he'd have to admit that he didn't know. He'd have to admit that he was inferior, and he wasn't inferior! He was… He was-

Trapped. In a hole. That he himself dug. And, quite frankly, is still digging. _Shit!_

"Bakugou?" Katsuki didn't need to look up to know that Shouto had started to sit up- he could hear the shift in the covers. From his peripherals, he saw the taller boy sitting across from him. He could feel the multi colored eyes staring at his head of ash blonde hair, asking him a silent question.

Instead, Katsuki leaned forward, his head falling against Shouto's chest. His red eyes stared down at Shouto's hands, which were resting on his thighs. They sat there in silence for an undetermined amount of time, before Katsuki broke the silence with a soft voice. "How can you tell right from wrong?"

"You can't." Shouto answered him. "You just take your pick and pray for the best."

Shouto's words rang in Katsuki's head, and the latter found himself chuckling slightly. "Your nonchalance is a curse and a blessing at the same time," He told the boy, reaching his hands out from his lap and resting them on the dual haired boy's thighs. The tips of their fingers brushed against each other. The feeling was back- hell, it probably never even left- only it was much calmer than it had previously been. Now that the raging shitstorm that was his unbalanced teenage hormones had decided to tone it down a notch, Katsuki didn't fail to acknowledge the fact that the feeling was rather nice.

Shouto reached his hands forward and grabbed onto Katsuki's, flipping over his hands and resting their palms against one another. "Kind of like your sleepwalking," He replied, lightly squeezing his hands. "Also, I'm fairly sure the saying is "a blessing and a curse," not the other way around."

"Shut up." Katsuki tried his best to sound angry, but instead a small laugh escaped from his lips. The emotions that he felt were becoming more prominent to the older teen, but at a rate much less alarming than before. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence, basking in the other's presence for a few moments- only for sudden realization to strike Katsuki with the force of a thousand bricks.

_What the hell am I doing?!_ Katsuki thought, practically flinging himself away from Shouto and nearly bashing his head into the wall in the process. The ash blonde crossed his arms at the confused look on his classmate's face, a 'tch' escaping his lips as he turned his head away.

"Bakugou?" Shouto asked, a confused edge to his tone. From the corner of his eyes he could see a slight frown on the younger boy's face. A knowing sigh then escaped his lips, and the ash blonde watched from his peripherals as the dual haired boy backed away from Katsuki, laying back down on the bed with his back facing his classmate. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'm still tired." Was all that he said.

Katsuki turned his head to face Shouto, his red eyes resting on the back of the light blue shirt that the latter was wearing. The boy's words from earlier rang through his head, and a small sigh escaped Katsuki's lips. He knew for a fact that he had to do _something,_ he just wasn't quite sure as to what that something could be. There was no way that the words that left Shouto's mouth earlier coincided so perfectly with this strange emotion that he felt earlier. There had to be some kind of connection, at the very least. Maybe…

_Did he feel it too?_

Katsuki sat there in silence, his thoughts coming to a halt as he stared at the steady up and down movements of Shouto's torso.

A blush made its way onto Katsuki's face, lighting him up in a pink hue the way the sky would change colors as the sun set for the evening. _No, you fucktard!_ He berated himself, running a hand through his unruly hair. _You don't even know what the feeling is yourself!_ The second the thought was released into his mind, he knew for a fact that it was wrong. Sure, he might've hung out around dumbasses a lot, and he may or may not have begrudgingly considered them his friends after a period of time, but that didn't make _him_ an idiot. Katsuki knew exactly what he was feeling, he was just beating around the bush because he refused to come to terms with it. Whether it was his pride or whether it was hesitance, was something that the vermillion eyed boy was unsure of.

Still, he couldn't shake the thought from his head that maybe, if only for a moment, the red and white haired boy had felt it too. There was only one way Katsuki could find out, however. The ash blonde hesitantly lowered himself down onto the mattress, turning himself so their backs were pressing against one another. Katsuki wasn't quite sure what he was going to do in a situation like this- when it came to this kind of stuff, Katsuki knew what to say to help out his friends. But when it came to himself, however, it was like everything he had ever learned suddenly evacuated from his mind, leaving him without a clue about anything. After a few moments of the steadily growing awkward silence, he guessed that the least he could do was say something, anything for that matter. As he contemplated what he could possibly say to the other boy, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as his vermillion eyes glared daggers at the wall in front of him, as if he were searching the walls for some kind of hidden answer waiting to be found.

"Did I wake you up last night? Or were you already up?" It took everything in Katsuki's power not to smack himself right then and there. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but he knew damn well that what had just left his mouth was a far cry from it. _Literally anything but that would've been a better conversation starter._

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure myself." Shouto answered him truthfully. A questioning hum from the red eyed teen elicited a sigh from the heterochromatic. "I'd prefer not to elaborate." Was the only thing that he told Katsuki.

For what had to have been the millionth time that morning, a moment of silence passed between the two, filling the quiet room with a tense air. Katsuki opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to say anything. He made a silent agreement with himself to change his current objective and push his feelings aside for the time being- there was something else that he had to say to Shouto that was much more urgent than finding out how he felt about him. Katsuki mentally cursed to himself as he tried to think of what to say. There were a lot of things that the ash blonde was good at, but communicating with others wasn't one of them, _especially_ when it came to apologizing or offering support of any kind. "Turn around." Katsuki commanded before he could register what he was planning to do. Surely enough, the sounds of the covers bustling and the shift of the weight next to him informed him that Shouto had complied.

The blush from earlier came back, only with much more force and vigor, accompanied by a red bright enough to put Eijirou's hair to shame. Katsuki couldn't even bring himself to face Shouto, too embarrassed by the actions he was about to execute. Praying that he knew what he was doing and that he wouldn't fuck up, he reached behind him and grabbed Shouto's hand. He pulled the taller boy's arm across the side of his torso, gingerly holding his warm hand in his own as he brought them to rest on his chest.

Katsuki didn't need to be looking at Shouto to know that the latter had smiled at his actions- he could feel it from where he was lying. While he wasn't surprised by that, he was surprised when the heterochromatic pulled him closer so that his back was pushed against his chest in a pleasant manner. "Thank you, Bakugou." Shouto whispered, resting his chin in the nest of unruly ash blonde hair. Katsuki silently thanked any god who was willing to listen to him that Shouto knew what he was trying to communicate.

Together, the two of them laid in a blissful silence, Katsuki relaxing into Shouto's hold as both of their eyelids started to droop. A silent yawn ripped apart the ash blonde's lips as he snuggled into the embrace, a content hum sounding from the boy as he felt himself melt from the other's warmth. It didn't take long at all before the both of them had managed to fall asleep once more, the two of them sharing the same feelings for each other unbeknownst to the other.

* * *

_Bonus_

While that was the first time that Katsuki's sleepwalking had ended him up in Shouto's room, it wasn't the last. The latter finally let the former have the rematch that he had been impatiently waiting for, not holding back and using his quirk to the fullest; just the way the ash blonde wanted. Even after the rematch (which he had won, unsurprisingly to the both of them), Shouto still found Katsuki at his doorstep, mumbling something about the red and white haired boy in his sleep. While he was curious as to what his classmate could be dreaming about, it still flattered him all the same.

Shouto didn't have that strange, yet oddly familiar, nightmare after his first run-in with sleepwalking Katsuki, but he still found himself wide awake at night as he anticipated for the sound of that familiar knocking on his door. It happened so much to the point that sometimes, Shouto even questioned if Katsuki was sleepwalking, or if he was simply acting like he was as an excuse to invite himself into his room, but nonetheless, Shouto would welcome him into his room with open arms every single time.

More likely than not, Katsuki would awake to a setting that was different than the one he fell asleep in. He couldn't call the room unfamiliar, for he had woken up in it so many times that he had grown used to it. Each time his eyes fluttered open, he immediately knew where he was. Normally, he would use his time in the mornings to train, getting up the second he opened his eyes, but he decided that it wouldn't hurt to change his schedule up a little if it meant he could take the time to appreciate the feel of warm, sturdy arms holding him close, offering support that Katsuki didn't know he needed.

The only hard part for Katsuki was finally getting up and continuing on with his morning routine (He wasn't quite sure as to when snuggling with his… friend? had become part of his morning routine, but he wasn't complaining). It proved to be challenging to unwind himself from Shouto's homely embrace- and if by any chance he woke up the red and white haired boy in the process, he made no move to show it. It was also no easy feat to have to come up with a believable excuse for Hanta as to why he was in Shouto's room. Thankfully, Hanta kept quiet about it. No matter what obstacles were thrown his way, Katsuki wouldn't let anything come in between the few moments he shared with Shouto. Hell, he'd gladly come up with an excuse multiple times if it assured that he would find himself waking up in the heterochromatic's arms the next morning.


End file.
